


Naughty Girl

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Genderplay, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kyuhyun dresses up as a treat, and Jongwoon does not get any work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'gender play' square on my 2012 Kink Bingo card. Features cross-dressing Kyuhyun, and a foul-mouthed Yesung, so warnings for that if it squicks you. Set during the filming of Super Junior's SNL Korea episode, in which we all see that Kyuhyun is [a really, really hot woman](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_QIEPnzrQ0). So it's not like this came out of nowhere :P
> 
> One day I will write a properly thought out fic about gender identity and its fluid boundaries. Today is not that day. This is pretty much all porn.

The first time Jongwoon sees Kyuhyun dressed up in his prison uniform with his wig and fake tits and the makeup on, he actually stops and stares for about five seconds before Donghee wanders into the small dressing room looking for his phone and notices Jongwoon noticing Kyuhyun.

“Oh, Jongwoon-hyung, you’ve seen what these stylist noonas have done!” Donghee fakes a leer at Kyuhyun, who preens and pouts at the two of them. “I think we should get some really sexy lingerie, make Kyu dress up, and take girly photos that we can sell on the ‘net to old perverts. They won’t know! We’d be rich!”

He laughs uproariously at his own plan, slaps Jongwoon (who is still speechless) on the back, and goes out to film his scene. There are stylists still hovering around Ryeowook, who’s having his own wig of wild curls fitted, but Kyuhyun is done for now, until he gets called to the set. He watches Jongwoon in the mirror, feels a slight frisson of excitement when he sees the way Jongwoon seems to have trouble forming words. He knows he looks good like this, much better than anyone was expecting, but to have it proved by the sight of Jongwoon struck dumb… it sends a thrill through Kyuhyun. 

“I — uh.” Jongwoon has the cutest frown on his face. Kyuhyun wants to smooth it out with his fingers. “You look… uh… Kyu. You… _wow_.”

“Is that all you can say?” Kyuhyun affects an air of disappointment. “You don’t think I’m the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen?”

He means it as a joke but Jongwoon colours and won’t look at him.

“Ah, I just wanted to come and see what you three were doing. I’ll probably go to see my Dad after this, talk about the new shipment of sunglasses we’re expecting in. New stock… um… oh and then there’s stuff to do with my mother’s cafe…”

Jongwoon’s voice trails off as Kyuhyun runs a finger over his lips, checking that his lipstick is still perfect (it is, but he thinks it is so worth the brief look of anguish on Jongwoon’s face).

“So you’re leaving me all alone?” Kyuhyun pitches his voice just a little higher, winds some hair around his finger in a coquettish gesture, “With those two? Oppa, why don’t you stay and watch me do my scenes? I want to act _just for you_.”

He loads the last three words with as much blatant invitation as he can manage, and it’s really quite amusing the way Jongwoon tries to find an excuse to leave. He stutters something about having to make an important phone call — so good luck Kyu-ah, fighting! — then flees before Kyuhyun or Ryeowook has a chance to stop him. Kyuhyun looks down at his costume, cups his hands around his fake breasts and tucks all this information away for later.

“Are you planning to do something perverted?” Ryeowook asks, when the stylists have finally left the trailer and Kyuhyun is still checking his tits in the mirror. “You can’t take these props out with you, you know. Someone’s sure to notice.”

“Details.” Kyuhyun waves his hand airily. “Don’t you worry your little head about it.”

Ryeowook mutters darkly about not being party to petty larceny and stalks off to the set while Kyuhyun contemplates how he’ll use today’s findings to his best advantage. You really can find anything for sale on the internet these days.

***

A few nights later, Kyuhyun makes sure the dorms are sufficiently empty — he bribes Sungmin to keep the others out with a very nice vintage of Chianti that costs more than he earns in a week, which is saying something — and that Jongwoon is in his room. When he assures himself that everything seems to be in place, Kyuhyun can’t help the huge grin that spreads across his face. He’s been _very_ busy this week. It’s time he indulged himself in a little bit of debauchery as a reward. And he’s going to make sure Jongwoon’s there to appreciate it.

“Hyung,” he taps on Jongwoon’s door, checks his outfit for the last time. “Can I come in? Are you decent?”

(Kyuhyun’s not sure why he still checks with Jongwoon. It’s not as though they haven’t seen each other naked — or stripped each other naked — a thousand times before.)

“Come in,” Jongwoon calls out. “I’m on the phone.”

Kyuhyun opens the door just a little and peeks in. Jongwoon is seated at his desk with his back to Kyuhyun, one hand moving the mouse for his laptop, another holding his mobile phone to his ear. He seems to be going through the latest orders for the new cafe him and Jongjin are setting up, something about getting the decor just right. Jongwoon believes in the importance of presentation, after all.

He’s going on about curtains and cabinets, so Kyuhyun walks in, locks the door behind him and perches on the desk, next to Jongwoon’s elbow. Lucky for him, Jongwoon’s still entering data on a spreadsheet, so he doesn’t realise what Kyuhyun’s wearing. 

That is, until he turns in Kyuhyun’s direction, and Kyuhyun is rewarded with the spectacle of Jongwoon dropping the phone and smashing the keys on his laptop almost simultaneously.

“Uh.”

Kyuhyun sneaks a look at himself in the mirror on the opposite wall. He’s wearing thigh-high black stockings, held up with a lacy white garter belt, over a pair of very brief black shorts. The sparkly pumps he wears on his feet are on loan from a musical actor friend, and the flimsy white drapey top is a find from his sister’s pile of discarded clothes. It flutters around his shoulders and highlights the lines of his collarbones, provides the suggestion of tits without being vulgar.

The triumph of it all is the wig Kyuhyun managed to borrow from another stylist, explaining that Ahra had needed it for a costume party and promising to return it unscathed. It tumbles down in loose, glossy curls about his shoulders. He’s slicked his lips up with a dark red lipstick, lined his eyes heavily with kohl, dusted on eyeshadow, and used mascara (thank God for instructional videos on YouTube).

Kyuhyun knows he looks fucking fantastic. Jongwoon’s reaction just reinforces his belief. Delicately, he kicks off one shoe and places his stockinged foot on the crotch of Jongwoon’s jeans.

“Hang up the phone, _oppa_.” He follows this demand with a sultry pout, pursing his lips together and watching as Jongwoon squirms, his eyes wide. Kyuhyun tries not to let the power he wields go straight to his head, stops himself from getting into Jongwoon’s lap straight away. “ _Now_.”

Jongwoon stares and stares, but eventually manages to find the phone and tell whomever it is on the other line that something important has just come up and he needs to go. Right now. Sorry.

“What! Hyung, we need to get this done tonight! What are you — ”

Whatever Jongjin was about to say next is interrupted rather emphatically by Jongwoon hanging up and then turning his phone off. Next, he shuts down his laptop, pulls out the power cord and puts it in one of his desk drawers. Only after he’s placed his mug full of pencils and pens in the drawer as well, and locked it, does Jongwoon look at Kyuhyun. 

His mouth opens again, and Kyuhyun sees the tip of his tongue sweep out to wet his dry lips.

“Say something,” Kyuhyun urges, after Jongwoon spends an age just staring at him with hunger in his eyes. “Do you not like the way I’ve done my hair? Is that it? You don’t like the makeup?”

Jongwoon turns red, looks away. “Well, to be honest I haven’t got that far up yet, Kyu.”

Oh. Kyuhyun lets a smug feeling of accomplishment wash over him. He presses down with his foot on the front of Jongwoon’s jeans. “You’re such a pervert. What are we going to do with you?”

A strangled sound escapes Jongwoon’s mouth, but he takes a moment to compose himself before looking Kyuhyun straight in the eyes and saying boldly, “I have several ideas about what you could do with that mouth of yours.”

_That’s_ more like it. Kyuhyun loves it when Jongwoon pushes back against him, how they can spar with words and gestures. Jongwoon never lets him take control that easily, and Kyuhyun loves him for it, since it makes any eventual submission that much sweeter.

Emboldened by his pronouncement, Jongwoon takes hold of Kyuhyun’s foot with one hand, cupping the ball of it in his palm. 

“You look amazing tonight,” he says, almost reverentially. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Jongwoon’s other hand slides up Kyuhyun’s nylon-covered calf, the heat of it bleeding through the thin material. Kyuhyun tries not to react, but it’s hard not to when Jongwoon gets to his thigh and begins to stroke the sensitive area behind Kyuhyun’s knee. “You’re so pretty, baby. Did you dress up just for me?”

Kyuhyun forces himself to breathe. He nods and bites his lip as Jongwoon starts drawing circles with his fingers, gasps as Jongwoon finds that perfect spot that makes him twist and swear quietly, a flush of embarrassed arousal stealing across his face.

Damn. He wasn’t supposed to be quite so easy to read. What happened to being calm and collected, staying in charge of the situation?

“Oh, you like that?” Jongwoon smiles. “Why don’t I figure out what else a lady like you might enjoy?”

His hand moves further up, dragging against Kyuhyun’s stockings, until it reaches the garter belt, and Jongwoon stands up, stroking the bare skin above Kyuhyun’s knee. Then, suddenly, he’s pushing apart Kyuhyun’s legs and standing between them. They’re pressed up very close to each other now. Kyuhyun desperately wants Jongwoon to kiss him, so he leans forward, dizzy from the heat radiating off his lover.

“Are you wet for me?” Jongwoon asks, his voice so low and rough Kyuhyun almost wants to tear off the costume and beg Jongwoon to fuck him straight away. As it is, he blushes even more fiercely and looks away, startled by the naked demand.

Jongwoon won’t be denied, he grasps hold of Kyuhyun’s chin, forces it up so they’re looking at each other. His other hand dips between Kyuhyun’s thighs, seeks out the waistband of Kyuhyun’s underwear.

“Answer me, Kyu-ah. What a slut you are, coming in here dressed up like that, acting as though you’re a proper lady. It doesn’t fool me, darling. I’m sure if I had you on your knees in front of me right now you’d be sucking my dick like the professional you are until I said you could stop. I bet you’d let me fuck you right here on this desk. So tell me: are you wet for me, or not?”

A soft whimper is all the answer Kyuhyun can come up with. He feels as though he’s walked straight into some kind of trap he didn’t even know he was supposed to be aware of. The thought of Jongwoon taking him roughly on this desk is more arousing than he’d thought it would be and he moans when Jongwoon’s hand slips down the front of his little boxer shorts.

“Mmm…” It’s getting hard to think, especially when Jongwoon’s hand is working its sinful magic on his dick, but Kyuhyun bites his lip and breathes out an answer. “Oppa, can’t you tell? I’ve been wet for you the whole of today. I’ve been _aching_ for you.”

“Have you?” Jongwoon shifts his hand, leans in close, his lips bare millimetres from Kyuhyun’s. “Did you touch yourself thinking about me, Kyu? Did you make yourself come, you dirty girl?”

Kyuhyun feels himself falling into the role Jongwoon’s crafted for him, succumbing to Jongwoon’s will as he thrusts himself into Jongwoon’s grasp.

“I _couldn’t_ ,” he whines, voice pitching higher, turning breathy and almost like an excited schoolgirl’s. “I only wanted to come with you inside me. I want you to make me yours.”

That is all it takes. Jongwoon snarls and the next thing Kyuhyun knows, he’s being kissed so savagely he’s almost pressed down against the cold surface of the desk, Jongwoon attacking his mouth with all the pent-up frustration he’s been feeling ever since that day at the recording. Kyuhyun feels his lipstick smear, can see red stains on Jongwoon’s teeth when he pulls away. It gives him another little thrill, the awareness that he has left his mark so obviously on the other man only adding to the rolling tide of excitement mounting in him.

“Horny little bitch,” Jongwoon hisses. His hand is pushing Kyuhyun’s underwear down, freeing his cock. He leaves a trail of bites along Kyuhyun’s neck, sucking a violent mark at the hollow of his throat. “God, you’re so hot already… Do you open your legs like this for everyone?”

Even though he is lying half-way over the desk, Kyuhyun manages to raise himself up just enough to tilt his head back and cast Jongwoon a superior look from underneath his mascaraed eyes. “I only open my legs for you, Jongwoon-ssi. Only for you.”

He reaches down and pushes his underwear off, spreading his legs wide to show off his cock. “So come on and fuck me like a man.”

There’s no way Jongwoon won’t react to that blatant an offer. The next thing Kyuhyun registers, Jongwoon is getting off him, unzipping his jeans and tugging out his cock. Kyuhyun stops himself from licking his lips, catches Jongwoon looking at him. He expects to be pushed back down on the desk, can already feel himself being fucked hard by Jongwoon, caught between the heat of Jongwoon’s body above him and the cold, unresponsive wooden surface below. Excitement coils like a overwound spring inside his chest, mingled with impatience and the headiness of his desire. Kyuhyun fights back a moan.

What happens next, though, isn’t in Kyuhyun’s list of possible scenarios for how this night might end up. Jongwoon takes hold of Kyuhyun’s hips, tugs until Kyuhyun is almost off the desk, the tips of his toes brushing the floor.

“Turn around,” Jongwoon tells him, voice low and rough. A shudder goes through Kyuhyun, and even though he isn’t used to being quite so submissive, he quietly does as directed, feet on the ground, cock curving against his stomach and his ass presented to Jongwoon. He hears Jongwoon moving around behind him, notes the noise of a drawer opening and closing. Then there’s the click of a cap and Jongwoon is standing behind him, running a hand up the inside of his thigh, dragging nails against the weave of his stockings, fondling at his balls, smearing the strands of Kyuhyun’s precum with his fingers.

“Look at you, baby. You’re so wet I bet I could fuck you just like this, couldn’t I?” Kyuhyun hears Jongwoon squirting lube onto his palm, bites back a yelp as cool, wet fingers spread his ass cheeks wide. “Maybe I should just fuck you with my fingers, hmm? I bet I could make you come for me with just three in your sweet hole. But I think you want more than that, don’t you? Greedy bitches like you always do. Coming in here with your tarty stockings and your slutty little shoes, did you think you were going to be in charge tonight, darling?”

Fuck. Kyuhyun feels himself blush as Jongwoon’s fingers trail teasingly up and down his crack, wants to push back against them and demand that Jongwoon fuck him properly and stop being such a bastard. Even as he opens his mouth, the words stick in his throat, because Jongwoon pushes two fingers into him without any warning. The momentum of it pushes Kyuhyun forward on the desk, the dark glossy surface catching at the cheap fabric of his top and rubbing at his nipples, sending a shock of heat down his spine even as Jongwoon begins to fuck him with his fingers, his movements deliberately slow and maddening. Kyuhyun reaches up and tries to hold on to the far edge of the desk to stop himself from moving, feels himself become alarmingly vocal as Jongwoon opens him up, eventually adding a third finger.

They’ve been doing this for so long, Jongwoon knows how to play Kyuhyun like a finely tuned instrument. He does it now, turning his fingers one way, and then another, drawing the most undignified sounds from Kyuhyun mouth, only now they sound even more wanton, and Kyuhyun can hear his desperation declare itself in every exhalation he makes, every movement of his hips in time with Jongwoon’s fingers.

“Dirty…” At least Jongwoon has the decency to sound just a little breathless. “You need more, don’t you? Do you want my cock, little girl? Tell me what you want me to do.”

Anticipation makes it hard for Kyuhyun to breathe. He takes a shaky breath, collecting what is left of his scattered thoughts. “Oh, please just _fuck me_ , oppa. I need your dick in me.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Jongwoon’s voice caresses Kyuhyun’s senses, dangerous and dark. His fingers twist, coaxing another frustrated moan from Kyuhyun. “Tell me again what you want.”

“Fuck me.” Kyuhyun gasps, the wet sound of Jongwoon lubing himself up behind him almost too much to bear, arousal and impatience combining far too easily. “Oh, God. Fuck me now, Jongwoon!”

His plea earns Kyuhyun a sharp slap across his buttocks. The shock of the impact pitches him forward again, but Jongwoon drags him back into position.

“You hit me!” Even though his cheeks are on fire, Kyuhyun recognises the deeper burn of pleasure beyond the superficial pain. “You bastard!”

“I’m not sure where you learnt such appalling manners, Kyuhyun.” Jongwoon’s hand settles on Kyuhyun’s hip, holding him in place. “But good girls like you claim you are do _not_ talk to me like that.”

Kyuhyun isn’t expecting to feel so ashamed by this, but he is blindsided by the tide of lust that overwhelms his pride. He grits his teeth. Tries not to think about how Jongwoon is _just there_ and ready to take him, only he’s being such a control freak and making Kyuhyun beg him for relief. But he needs it so badly, needs Jongwoon’s cock. Wants to come…

“ _Please_ , Jongwoon-oppa.” Kyuhyun doesn’t know when he allowed himself to sound so desperate and needy. He supposes it was the moment Jongwoon decided to have him on this desk, like he was some kind of toy for Jongwoon’s bored amusement. “Please will you fuck me?”

“That’s better.”

There is another pause, while Kyuhyun thinks he might die from waiting for Jongwoon to get his shit together. Jongwoon’s fingers pull out, leaving him slightly bereft. He struggles to get a hand wedged between the table and his erection, strokes himself to relieve some of the unbearable tension that has become choking.

Then Jongwoon is pressing the head of his cock against Kyuhyun’s hole, pushing in and filling him up, and Kyuhyun _hears_ the breath leave his body. Jongwoon buries himself up to the hilt in Kyuhyun with a single movement, cursing softly under his breath, telling Kyuhyun what a perfect slut he his, how he’s been thinking of fucking him good and hard since the moment he saw Kyuhyun in the trailer, how he was so damned gorgeous…

Kyuhyun grunts, lifts his hips and pushes back against Jongwoon, his thoughts focused on nothing more at the moment than getting properly fucked. He hopes that’s polite enough for Jongwoon. 

“You beautiful bitch,” Jongwoon growls. Withdraws nearly all the way before thrusting back in again, and Kyuhyun hears the breathy gasps and moans escaping his mouth, but he doesn’t care, wants to be loud for Jongwoon. Strands of hair catch on his sticky lips, and Kyuhyun thinks how this is not him, not the clothes or the makeup or the stockings. The disguise he has put on has allowed him to be even more vocal, and yet simultaneously given him the willpower to submit totally to Jongwoon’s desire. It dazzles him, shame and joy mixing in his belly, surprising him with how welcome it feels, how natural it is.

He matches Jongwoon thrust for thrust, holding on to the desk with one hand to keep himself steady while his other works his cock, his senses dazzled and full of nothing but Jongwoon. The noise of their fucking fills the room, wet and obscene and intensely arousing, mingling with Kyuhyun’s moans and Jongwoon’s harsh breathing. Each thrust of Jongwoon’s seems unerringly calculated to turn Kyuhyun into a sobbing wreck, designed to bring him to within the very precipice of his orgasm before retreating. Kyuhyun’s nails bite into the varnished wood of the desk, and he sucks at his lip.

“Please,” he whispers, the hand on his cock becoming frantic. “I need you. Don’t hold back.”

Jongwoon snarls. The sound of it fills Kyuhyun as surely as his dick does, and then Kyuhyun is opening his mouth but no sound comes out, and his eyes are shut as sparks explode behind them. He feels his pleasure crest and his hips snap forward one last time as Jongwoon’s name falls from his lips, as though he is begging for mercy, pleading for release. 

In the space of a few heartbeats, Kyuhyun hears Jongwoon whispering his name, soft and secret, before the other man thrusts into him one final time, his teeth digging into the curve of Kyuhyun’s shoulder as he empties himself into Kyuhyun. They lie together, Jongwoon on top of Kyuhyun, until it becomes uncomfortable and Kyuhyun nudges Jongwoon with his elbow.

“Can’t… breathe…”

With a yelp, Jongwoon is off and Kyuhyun takes a few gulps of air before getting shakily to his feet and taking in the state of his clothes — the top is torn, he’ll have to buy Ahra a new one, the stockings have several holes in them where Jongwoon has been careless, Kyuhyun has no idea where his underwear is — then looks behind to see the wretched state of the desk, his spunk unapologetically staining the surface. He can’t stop a satisfied smile from curving his lips as he glances at Jongwoon, flicks his hair over his shoulder.

“Brat,” Jongwoon says, tucking himself back into his jeans and straightening his t-shirt. He sits back at his chair and digs in the desk drawer for his phone, switches it on and starts dialling a number. “I just cut off a very important phone call just so you could indulge in your twisted little fantasy. Are you happy now? My brother is already saying that I’m not giving this cafe business my full attention. So you can just sit there quietly like a good girl while I finish off ordering furniture.”

Kyuhyun checks his wig is still on properly, brushes himself down and adjusts his stockings. He snatches the phone out of Jongwoon’s hand and pushes Jongwoon down into the chair, kisses Jongwoon, bites at his lips. Then he clambers into Jongwoon’s lap, a feral grin on his face.

“But I’m not a good girl, oppa.” Kyuhyun licks his lips, feels Jongwoon’s fingers clutch at his ass, hears his breath catch. “I’m not a very good girl at all.”


End file.
